dark_echo_warriors_catsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Echo (book)
''Dark Echo ''is the first book of the Dark Echo Trilogy. It stars Echo, Breezekit, and Moonkit in their epic quest to save their world. Plot "To bring peace and harmony, find the breeze and the moon, but beware of the Dark Echo." Many years after Flame banished Echo, peace has endured in this world. But the darkness still remains. Now, a young kit of the next generation, Echo, must find a way to stop the darkness with her new friends Breezekit and Moonkit. There may be betrayals, and a little romance...but the quest for peace is always the most important. So the questions remain: Would they stop Darkness? Or would they perish? Detailed Plot Summary The book opens in a prologue, in which a young kit and her mother are together in a makeshift shelter. Her mother then asks if she wants to hear a story, and the kit eagerly agrees. She tells about the Peacemakers, Flame and Echo, and their enemy Darkness. Darkness manages to escape by possessing Echo and a rampaging war begins. Flame seeks the Spirits of Knowledge for help and he has no choice but to exile Echo in the deepest point of the Cave of Shadows. But before Echo is exiled, Flame receives a dream and is given the ominous prophecy, ''"To bring peace and harmony, find the breeze and the moon, but beware of the Dark Echo." ''The mother then reveals the kit's name, Echo, and she believes that her kit has the power to save the world, but then mysteriously fades away. Echo cries to her mother in vain, but to no avail; she is left in darkness. Echo then jolts awake, realizing she was safe but next to the same rotting tree as before. She then continues to travel, which indefinitely suggests that Echo was obliging to her mother's beliefs. However, before she can travel far, Echo is assaulted by a dog and passes out, with strange voices ringing in her ears. When Echo opens her eyes, she is in StarClan with Flame next to her. She is in awe, but Flame shushes her and quickly explains that Darkness has grown stronger in its years of imprisonment, and reminds her to remember the prophecy. He then fades just like Echo's mother, and the vision is cut short. The dark-furred kit then finally wakes up to the real world, and sees the medicine cat Skypoppy hurriedly sorting herbs. The medicine cat then runs to get Snowstar and Echo is greeted to another kit around the same age as her. The kit then introduces herself as Moonkit, who then explains she is in the IceClan camp and Echo was mauled by a dog. Echo then meets Snowstar, the IceClan leader. Much to Echo's surprise Moonkit acts respectfully to the leader despite her overexcited nature. The young she-cat agrees to Snowstar's terms to staying until she feels better, but she prefers to leave as soon as possible. Moonkit then drags Echo to the nursery and introduces her to the rest of the kits: Breezekit, her cousin, and Flamekit and Whitekit. The silver she-cat then proceeds to introduce Echo to her mother Skyflower. To Be Continued...